


Brothers and Lovers

by Always_Dreaming



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming
Summary: Another Luca/ Marc drabble. Or Luquez as Lady Marquez93 and I decided to call them.Luca and Marc have to keep their relationship secret. Especially from Luca's big brother and Marc's sworn enemy, who as we know, is the same person!





	

In the way of big brothers, Vale is holding Luca’s forearm and hitting him with it.

“Why are you hitting yourself, Luca? Why are you hitting yourself?” he repeats, grinning.

This continues until Luca, in the way of little brothers, punches him in the throat. “Stop it! I’m not five years old.”

After getting over the resultant coughing fit, Vale splutters, “that was vicious! I was only trying to cheer you up! What would your girlfriend say if she saw you beating up your frail old brother?’”

“She wouldn’t say anything.”

“Why?”

“Because…I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Yes you do! Why are you sneaking around if you don’t have a girlfriend? You take secret phone calls all the time. I’ve noticed, I’m not stupid. Why haven’t you introduced her to me?”

“You aren’t listening. I said, I don’t have a GIRL-friend.” He looks directly at Vale.

“Oh? You don’t have—it’s not a GIRL?” Vale pauses, frowning, calculating. “Is it a boy then?”

“Yes.”

“Oh right. Oh. Well—erm—that’s okay. Is it someone I know? Is it one of the academy boys?”

“No, no, of course not. We have to be secret because his family don’t know about him and me. They don’t know he’s gay. We have to hide until he tells them.” Luca crosses his fingers behind his back. Marc’s family knows everything about him—although Luca has never met them, the affectionate stories Marc tells him about them show they must be the most relaxed people. As long as Marc is happy, they don’t care if he is in a relationship with a green elephant.

“Oh I see. Okay. Well. That is a surprise, but I—we—I’ll—don’t worry, it is all fine. Just be careful. You know what I mean?”

Luca nods.

***

At 3 a.m., Marc stands by the track, waiting, the hood of his jacket up just in case anyone he knows walks by. This time of the morning is good for secret meetings, because most people are asleep. There is just the occasional person wandering around, but Marc has chosen a good vantage point behind a group of bushes close to the fence. He can always duck down behind them if—god forbid—anyone who is friends with Vale walks past.

He looks out over the dark track, the cream coloured half-moon throwing soft light over it.

_What will the next season bring? If I don’t lose my head and get into arguments and fights with the other riders, I could win the title again. There are the new riders, the team changes, all that stuff to distract me. But the main distraction is supposed to be meeting me right now._

His mind is full of all this, so he jumps when someone puts their arms round him from behind, but it’s only a millisecond til a voice breathes, “Marc,” in his ear. He relaxes against the familiar, long-limbed body and says, “Luca.”

They stand there for a minute, then Luca says, with the laugh in his voice, “I can rest my chin on your head.”

Marc sighs. “So can most people. Except my team mate.”

Luca’s body tenses. “Dani! Why are you hugging _him?_ ”

“Well, I hug him sometimes. After the race, on the podium. You know how it is.”

Luca draws away a little so Marc turns round, looking up into his eyes. “It’s not like that. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried! You can hug who you like!” His ice blue eyes glitter in the moonlight. “It’s not as if you and I—”

Marc stands on tiptoes to hush him with a kiss, their warm bodies almost melting into each other. A cleaning machine rumbles past on the track, but they don’t notice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written in the present tense before..!


End file.
